dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage
Carnage is the 11th level of Dungeon Keeper 2's campaign and is located in Sparklydell. There are three versions of this mission, from which the player can pick one of. Each version depicts a different difficulty level, as it offers a more or less narrowed starting position to the player. Unique for DKII's campaign, the player will face rival keepers only in "Carnage". Main Objective *Kill all of your rival keepers! Sub-objectives *vary for each of the three versions In each version, the player has to fight four other keepers called Raksha (purple), Morgana (yellow), Kronos (green) and Belial (blue). All of them, except the yellow keeper, are controlled by relatively aggressive AI's and will also tend to attack each other. Note: In some versions at least two of the enemy players appear to be allied. Their creatures neither attack each other nor do their imps claim each other's territory. Strategy For version a): For version b): For version c): Although the C) variant of "Carnage" is considered to be the most difficult one, it is fairly easy to win. The initiating steps are of vital importance to gain an advantageous position, considering, that all enemies have more opportunities to expand their dungeons, while the player doesn't even begin the game with a portal to claim. However, he employs a few Salamanders and Mistresses, all around level two and four. They will carry the player through early game. First of, any narrowed building space should be ignored for now. Instead, the player could carve a way to the northwest side of his dungeon heart. The yellow keeper directly borders him, and is unprepared for assault. Although he owns a portal, his starting creatures are few and untrained. A wise player takes advantage of this and straightly heads to the yellow dungeon heart then taking over his tiny dungeon. The gold around his base keeps the player well supplied for now. However don't disband your call to arms flag as there is no hesitation to be conducted yet! The purple keeper maintains by far the most developed dungeon of all keepers on this plane, but has not gathered all his creatures. If the player gives him enough time, he will be almost unbeatable. The purple keeper borders the dungeon of the former yellow keeper that now belongs to the player. A stone bridge should be build directly from the yellow's destroyed dungeon heart to the purple wall northwest. That is where the next, ripe heart is ready for harvest. The player should ignore the fact that his forces are still in small size. The rush strategy proves to be absolutely valuable when encountering those two keepers. As the purple dungeon heart is attacked directly after the yellow one has been destroyed, the player will face mediocre to almost no resistance at all. Soon as, the purple keeper has fallen, the player can claim a huge dungeon for himself and has three portals to muster his growing pool of creatures with (and there is even a fourth one ready to take by just digging a tunnel in the northwest corner). The last two keepers, blue and green, should be no problem at all. They feature tiny dungeons, few creatures and are easy to overrun with your forces. There is no pressure any more. When the mission ends is now up to the player alone.